


if you're gone then i need you

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Langst, Light Angst, M/M, Pining Lance (Voltron), Season 4 Spoilers, Short One Shot, VOLTRON SEASON 4, coda season 4, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 15:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12369048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Keith leaving voltron?The same Keith that yelled at Pidge when she threatened to do the same? Keith who lives and breathes and would probably die for voltrons mission and what it represents? That Keith? Lance would’ve laughed a week ago.Now, however.





	if you're gone then i need you

Lance should’ve really seen this coming

But to be honest he couldn’t have.

Keith leaving voltron?

The same Keith that yelled at Pidge when she threatened to do the same? Keith who lives and breathes and would probably die for voltrons mission and what it represents? That Keith? Lance would’ve laughed a week ago.

Now, however.

He sighs as he watches him get into Kolivans personal ship, Lance wonders when he will see him again, if ever.

Keith turns back to look at them for the last time, Lance feels his eyes linger on him but he must be imagining it.

The sound the ships door makes as it slides close seems to echo.

 

 

He’s already at the door when he remembers. Right, yeah gone. Keith is gone.

The automatic door still opens, mocking him. The emptiness of his friends room is overwhelming, even when there was not much in the first place. Lance steps in, it still smells like him.

He just stands in the room for a few minutes, already forgetting what he was gonna tell him if he was still here. Lance begins to realize that he honestly misses him. Their talks, the sparing, the endless teasing and the occasional secret glance whenever Pidge or Hunk talked what for them was nonsense or when Shiro scolded Keith for whatever reason. He would always try to catch Lances eye and give him a look that said, “here we go again” Lance would raise his eyebrows sarcastically while Keith rolled his eyes. Both trying not to laugh.

Lance feels his shoulders slump. That’s just it isn’t it? Keith was, is, he’s not dead jesus, kind of Lances only friend left.

And yes, he loves Hunk a lot and Pidge too. But Lance already felt left out back at the garrison, Pidge and Hunk always understood each other better, had the same interests, generally leaving Lance out of their heated debates. He even read Hunks text books and still couldn’t keep up. Being in space with new tech and thousand things to be fixed everyday had made them the closest duo of the team.

Shiro is more complicated, being even more closed off than Keith was at beginning.

He can banter and playfully flirt with Allura but talk, like really talk? Yeah, no. She already had too much on her plate. Koran was supportive but he made Lance feel like he was talking with his uncle.

That usually left him with Keith.

Keith who was the only one that reassured him that he wasn’t the seventh wheel, even if he didn’t try to. Lance never actually told him how he felt, not sure of how he would react, the fact that he did it without knowing meant a lot to him.

Keith who listened to him even if he had no idea or interest on what Lance was talking about. Who didn’t say much but was just there.

And now he’s gone, trying to find himself on the Blades ranks and near suicide missions. He suppresses a bitter laugh, just when he thought his team (family) was finally back together.

He realizes that he is still mad. Even when it’s been weeks. He is pissed at Keith for leaving him alone.

He also realizes that the anger is just a cover.

The corners of his eyes start to sting, he runs a hand over his face.

Lance turns around deciding to just go practice flying Red, god she is still too fast for him, when he sees it.

Keith left his jacket.

He feels his chest collapse a little on itself. He walks towards it, it’s much more worn that when he first saw it. Full of holes, tears and scratches, the red of it has faded considerably.

He wants to take it, but he leaves it in Keiths old room.

Walking in the castle always makes him feel lonely and small. Somehow it feels emptier today.

**Author's Note:**

> season 4 i just wanna talk.....
> 
> if you want you can reblog this [my tumblr](http://i-drifting.tumblr.com/)   
> kudos and comments are very appreciated


End file.
